


Pool Day

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy day at the pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Day

Austin was a beautiful place to live for three out of the four seasons: sunny and warm with mild winters. Of course, in the summer it was hot as dicks. To Joel the heat was tolerable when he had someone to share his misery, but to Ray, who had grown up in the varied weather of New York, it was absolute hell.

Ray lay stretched across the bed in nothing but his boxers, staring hopefully at the weakly spinning ceiling fan. The fan had broken months ago, but neither of them had been motivated enough to fix it. Maybe if he stared hard enough the fan would start again. Ray didn’t even move as he heard Joel enter the bedroom and give a snort of amusement.

"You’re such a drama queen." He laughed as he sat down next to Ray on the bed. The smaller man nudged at him weakly.

"Stoooop. You’re spreading body heat." He whined. Joel just scooted closer, leaning over Ray to give him a kiss. He let his hands slip down to snap the waistband of Ray’s boxers. "Hell no." He grumbled, shoving Joel off of him. "Do you  _want_  me to die from heat stroke?” Joel pulled back with a frown.

"Ok, that’s it. We are getting out of this house."

"No! It’s even hotter outside!"

"Then we’re going to the pool." Joel insisted, Grabbing Ray by the hands and pulling him off the bed. Ray stood there stubbornly under the lethargically rotating fan, trying to look as serious as he could manage in his Mario boxers.

"Joel Heyman." He began. "There is absolutely no way you are getting me to leave this house."

Joel pulled open the gate to the community pool excitedly, Ray trailing grudgingly behind. He plopped himself down stubbornly on a bench in the locker room as Joel searched his pockets for change to put into the locker. Ray continued to glare as Joel stored their things and began taking off his shirt and putting on sunscreen. He sat there with arms crossed as Joel finished, holding the sunscreen out to Ray.

"Oh, come on." Joel said as he caught ray’s glare. "It’ll be fun, I promise." He shook the sunscreen insistently in Ray’s face, grinning as he reluctantly took it and began pulling off his shirt.

Joel dragged Ray out of the locker rooms, selecting two pool chairs and claiming them with their towels. He then lead his boyfriend to the edge of the pool, dropping his hand and cannonballing in. Ray stepped back to avoid the surprisingly cold water that splashed around him. Joel resurfaced, grinning.

"Come on in. It’s cold and amazing." He said, leaning back to backstroke lazily. Ray briefly considered spending the entire day sitting on the chairs out of spite, but took one more look at the clear, cool water and jumped in.

Ray popped back out of the water, blinking it out of his eyes, and was met with a wet kiss from Joel. He pulled back, laughing as Ray tried to pull him in for another kiss.

"You’ve got to catch me first." He grinned, swimming away. ray laughed before diving after him.

They chased each other around the pool for a while, exchanging kisses instead of tagging the other. Finally Joel stopped, panting for breath.

"You’re getting old." Ray grinned as Joel shoved him playfully. He pulled himself out of the pool, heading over to the concession stand. Ray followed curiously behind. "What are you doing?"

"Popsicles." Joel pointed to the freezer behind the concession stand worker.

Ray wrapped himself in his towel as Joel came back with the popsicles. They sat there in comfortable silence as they ate. The day had cooled off considerably. The sun was low in the sky, just starting to stain the horizon purple. As a cool breeze blew by Ray realized he was actually starting to get cold. He dragged his chair closer to Joel’s, snuggling into the older man’s chest.

"What happened to not sharing body heat?" He grinned, but Ray just shrugged and yawned, exhausted from the day. Joel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they both watched the sun go down lying in each other’s arms.


End file.
